Lust, Sex and Love
by thriller
Summary: How much lust, sex and love can you have in one night! A lot, that’s how much! A story fully based on the romantic situations between JONDA, ROMY and XIETRO! Warning, a lot of sex, and I mean A LOT!


Heya again, its me! Thrills! I loved reading all the reviews on my ROMY, JONDA and X-IETRO one shots, and I got a few requests for follow-ups (yes, that is you **coldqueen**, the innocent smile worked…). So here is a follow-up that you'll all love, because it's one based on all three of my fave couples!

Summary: How much lust, sex and love can you have in one night! A lot, that's how much! A story fully based on the romantic situations between JONDA, ROMY and X-IETRO! Warning, a lot of sex, and I mean A LOT!

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

Lust, Sex and Love

This JONDA oneshot is dedicated to all of those who read my last JONDA oneshot and most importantly dedicated to those who reviewed! But this JONDA is especially dedicated to a girl who has read and reviewed _all_ of my oneshots and was my _first ever reviewer_; **NaijaStrawberrie**

**JONDA**

John sat up in his bed, sweating all over, his breathing harsh and rapid. He looked all about him, thoughts of his nightmare racing through his head, threatening to haunt him until the sun rose.

Staring about him, John began slowly to lower himself on his bed but he never once closed his eyes, not even to blink. Even as he lay on his bed, John still stared about him, his eyes wide with the fictional fright from his nightmare. Then hearing a creek from outside his door he suddenly threw his covers above his head and lay under them, scared to death and shaking uncontrollably, still turning his head to watch the shadows that he could see through the thin blanket of his cover.

VvVvVvV

Wanda sat in bed, reading her book trying to stay awake as long as possible, waiting for everyone in the house to fall into a deep sleep before she could creep to see her Pyromaniac just like they had planned.

Wanda stopped reading and sighed as she remembered their first night together. Placing her book on the bedside table beside her she leant against the wall behind her bed, dreaming of the magic night they had shared; John and her, all alone. Sighing again she started to become tired and her eyes started to droop before they suddenly softly closed, no matter how hard she tried to keep them open.

Her body became limp and she slid softly down the wall behind her bed, where she had propped herself to read her book, and sleep claimed her. But just as the sleep got deeper a sudden shaking feeling disturbed her and Wanda's eyes snapped open looking about herself as one of Lance's night tremors shook through the house. Being a light sleeper, whenever this happened she would be the only one to feel it and would wake up looking about herself before realising what was happening.

Wanda rolled her eyes, 'that asshole, Lance! Dreaming of Kitty again, no doubt. I wonder what trouble she's in this time to get him so worked up.' And Wanda sat up in bed again, shaking her head to lose the dreary feeling claiming her and as she cleared her head she remembered; John!

Sitting up further Wanda grabbed her alarm clock and flicked her reading torch on, staring at the time; 1:48 am, '18 minutes late!' she yelled in her head and stood up quickly, momentarily forgetting to be quiet as she thundered to her door and wrenched it open. But no one heard her and she never noticed anyway, creeping quietly over to John's bedroom, which was just a few doors away.

Looking about her for any signs of moment she slowly and quietly turned the handle, gasping as the door creaked when she pushed it open. But then her gasp turned to a giggle as she looked at the comical sight before her; lying in his bed, his covers pulled over himself and his feet sticking out the end was John.

As she giggled though, the covers were pulled down to reveal John's petrified face that suddenly lit up as soon as John was sure that it was definitely Wanda who the giggle had come from.

"Luv! I'm real sorry, but I fell asleep and well…yeh, I only just woke up, so, um…yeh, sorry Luv." And John sat up in bed, beckoning to Wanda to sit down next to him trying to ignore the giggles still emitting from her mouth.

"It doesn't matter John, I only just remembered; I dozed off myself…" Wanda told him, looking guilty but she then smiled as John took her chin in his hand and kissed her fiercely and passionately.

John broke the kiss and looked deeply into Wanda's sapphire eyes, "it don't matter, Luv, you're still here like we planned." And John kissed Wanda again, leaning into her so that Wanda lay down on the bed with John lying on top of her. John made the kiss so deep and intense that Wanda began to moan into it, their bodies heating up as the kiss became even more passionate.

With sweating hands, John began to unbutton Wanda's pyjama shirt but gave in and instead pulled it over her head. Running his hands along her revealed chest he kissed her again and began to massage her nipples, rubbing them until they were stiff and sore. Wanda whimpered into the kiss as they became hard and John broke away from her, bringing his head down, and leaning into one of her nipples, suckling on it making it hard and tender.

As John suckled on it Wanda began to remove his pyjama shirt, unbuttoning it and pulling it down his arms, revealing his toned, sweating chest. As John switched to the other nipple, massaging it and suckling on it, Wanda began to pull his boxer shorts down leaving John bare and naked before her. But it wasn't long before John pulled down her pyjama bottoms and her lace pants, revealing her whole body to him. Even though it was the second time they had both seen each other like this, they still couldn't take their eyes off of the other's body, revelling in their sweating glory. John sat on his knees, staring down at Wanda's naked body as she stared up at his.

But Wanda soon started to get bored and impatient with the staring and, removing her eyes from John's body, she looked up at his face only to see that he couldn't stop staring at her. So, to distract him, she sneakily ran a finger along his thigh, very close to him and watched as he started to get very hard; finally removing his eyes from her body and staring wide eyed at her smirking face. Just as he was about to speak, however, Wanda ran the same finger along his hard length and watched, as he became even harder and stiffer.

John whimpered in pain at the hardness, but soon moaned as he felt Wanda's hand rap around his length and begin to pump it. Closing his eyes he moaned again, slightly louder, as her hand got faster. But just as he felt he was going to come he reached out for her, to stop her, looking into her eyes and signalling that he didn't want to come yet. But Wanda smirked and completely ignored him, starting to pump him again and when he began to protest she pumped faster and he moaned instead.

Panting against her strokes, John couldn't hold himself up anymore and leant forward, his arms either side of Wanda's face. And then he came; spilling over Wanda who smirked at him as John groaned and panted in exhaustion.

Lying down next to Wanda, John closed his eyes, panting heavily and then suddenly opened them wide when he felt a pressure on his lap. Looking up, he saw Wanda striding him, and smirking down at him. Bringing one hand to John's face, Wanda brushed some of his hair out of his eyes and with one finger she traced his lips, mouthing to him; "I love you."

John smiled weakly at her; "I love you too, you sexy Sheila." But then his panting increased again as he saw Wanda slowly bring herself down on his stiff length and then he felt himself slide into her, moaning simultaneously with her at the feeling.

Wanda rapped her arms around John's neck, and smiled down at him lovingly as he rapped his arms around her waist. But then she scowled as John flipped her over so that he was lying on top of her. As she opened her mouth to protest, John brought his finger down to her lips hushing her and then he began to pump inside her, feeling her walls tighten around him.

Wanda moaned as John started to get faster and moved in rhythm with him, gradually getting faster and faster, until they both felt a shiver run down their spines. Wanda came first and a couple of seconds after John came, just like the first time; spilling into her, into his woman. They both panted heavily and John removed himself from her, lying by her side and rapping his arms protectively around her. Kissing Wanda on the cheek, John whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too John."

There was a pause, and John felt Wanda go limp beside him, her breathing slowing and becoming deeper and he knew she had fallen asleep and a few moments later, so did he.

_AN…phew! That took a while, I hope you enjoyed and next up; it's ROMY!_

This ROMY oneshot is dedicated to all of those who read my last ROMY oneshot, and most importantly dedicated to those who reviewed! But this ROMY is especially dedicated to the girl that influenced me to create a follow up; **Cold Queen**

**ROMY**

Rogue sat in front of her desk and looked around her room, feeling eyes watching her, but she couldn't see anyone; 'Kitty is out on another date with Lance and there shouldn't be anyone else in here.' Coming to the decision that she was just being paranoid, Rogue stood up and was about to go into the bathroom when she heard a twig snap just outside her bedroom, on the balcony. Twirling around she looked at the closed curtains and noticed that there was an inch gap where they weren't closed.

She frowned at the gap, looking into the night sky and whispered to the empty room; "Cajun."

VvVvVvV

Remy froze as he heard Rogue speaking, and his heart missed a beat when he heard what she said, "Cajun."

'Merde! Chere's knows c'est moi! Et she don' sound to happy 'bout it…Damn it Remy, what did y' (you) have t' go et stand on dat twig fo' (for)? Now y' done it!' Remy began to creep to the edge of the balcony, planning on jumping down from it, when he heard the balcony door open.

Turning around he came face to face with a scowling Goth, who didn't look very happy to see him. "Uh…Bonjour Chere, beau nuit (nice night), non?"

"Remy, what do ya thahnk yahre doin' watchin' meh? And what do ya thahnk your doin' at the Xavier mansion?" Rogue scowled at Remy, standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Who said Remy was watchin' y' Chere?"

"Swamp Rat ah felt ya eyes on meh."

"Uh…non Remy would neva' do such a t'ing! Honestly Chere, y' got dis Cajun all wrong."

"Ah don' thahnk so Remy."

"Remy does."

"Well Rogue…ah mean, ah don't."

Remy shrugged his shoulders but smirked at the way Rogue had used the third person.

"What are ya smirkin' lahke that fohr!"

"Nut'in. (Nothing) Remy just find it amusant dat Rogue used da trois person."

"No ah didn't!"

"Remy t'ink ya did!"

"Well ah think ah didn't."

"D'accord, d'accord…"

Remy looked down at Rogue and couldn't help but smirk at her, the way she was scowling at him turned him on badly! Moving closer to her, Remy reached out his hand to touch her cheek and was surprised when Rogue let him. Stroking it, his hand began to move to her lips, but as he traced them Rogue turned away so Remy's hand was no longer touching her.

"What did y' go et do dat fo'!"

"Don' touch meh Remy."

"Porquoi? Y' didn't mind Remy touchin' y' when we spent dat nuit t'gether in dat hotel."

"Don' talk to meh about that Remy, ah don' wanna talk 'bout it."

"Did Remy do somet'in t' upset y' Rogue?"

Rogue looked at Remy as he said her name, but quickly looked away when she saw the mournful expression on Remy's face.

"Get out of here Remy, Logan will smell ya out."

"Remy don' care; Logan can skewer Remy fo' all he cares, Remy just wanna be wid his Chere."

"Ah ain't yours Remy."

"Oui you are! Y' became mine when we spent dat nuit t'gether, et Remy became yours."

"Ah don' want ya Remy and ah don' want to be yours."

Remy put his hand on Rogue's chin and turned it so she was looking at him. "Remy know dat Chere want him, et Remy know dat y' may not want t' be his, mais you'll always be Remy's coz je t'aime (I love you) Rogue, et Remy always will." Remy turned away from her and walked to the edge of the balcony preparing to jump down, but stopped when Rogue's hand reached out and grabbed his, turning Remy to face her.

"Do ya really love meh Remy?"

"Oui, je t'aime Rogue."

Rogue then did something Remy really didn't expect; she pulled him towards her and kissed him, rapping her arms around his neck.

Remy stood in shock for a second before he began to rap his arms around Rogue's waist, deepening the kiss and moving even closer to her. Rogue moaned at the intensity of the kiss before she broke away, looking into Remy's demon eyes.

"Je t'aime aussi Remy," she told him and kissed him again pulling him closer to her, and moving them both backwards into her and Kitty's room.

They gradually moved backwards until Rogue felt her legs knock into the side of her bed and she began to sit down on it, with Remy straddling her hips. Remy leaned into her and began to push her back onto the bed, tracing her revealed stomach with his finger, smiling as Rogue squirmed.

"Y' ticklish Chere? Remy didn't now dat." And Remy began to delicately trace a finger up Rogue's side, feeling Rogue squirm under his touch and then Rogue started to laugh when it became unbearably ticklish.

"Remy, stop! Stop it! That tickles Remy!" Rogue squirmed as he tickled her and then Remy stopped, letting her catch her breath before he began the torture again.

Stopping again, Remy looked down at Rogue and smiled at her, before leaning in to claim her in an intense kiss. They began to make the kiss deeper and Rogue started removing Remy's shirt, throwing it to one side before tracing his toned chest. He did the same, but instead of waiting he immediately removed Rogue's bra and trousers and was just about to remove her pants when he felt Rogue's legs rap around his waist. Rogue pulled him down onto her but stopped when she felt a lump begin to rise on her hip, staring at Remy with a quizzical look on her face.

Remy looked apologetically down at Rogue and smiled sweetly, "Remy sorry Chere, he can't help himself!"

Rogue rolled her eyes at Remy, "whatevah Remy, ya could at least try and control yahreself until ah've removed yahre trousers." Remy smirked at her, and Rogue couldn't help but smirk back, pulling Remy's face down to hers so she could kiss those smirking lips of his.

As the kiss intensified the lump grew on Rogue's leg and finally she removed Remy's trousers, but not without tracing a finger along his hard length; making a shiver run up Remy's spine, and causing him to grow harder still. Removing his pants, Remy sighed at the freedom before removing Rogue's, rubbing a finger along them and feeling how wet they were.

Rogue shook her head at Remy who smirked, "quoi? Remy can't help himself, et he loves just how wet Rogue's gettin' herself fo' him."

"Whatevah Cajun." Rogue rolled her eyes and then smirked at Remy, who wondered what it was for before he felt a finger trace up his thigh, very close to a part of him that got even stiffer.

"Chere," Remy looked down at Rogue, pretending to be cross before he smirked at her. Rogue was just about to smirk up at him, but then Remy's finger traced along her clit and she froze. Then she gasped when she felt a finger running along it again, and beginning to rub against her. Moaning in ecstasy, Rogue arched her back into Remy whilst turning her head to the side, revealing her pale neck that Remy trailed kisses along. Then, Remy removed his finger and began to move down the bed towards where his finger had been moments ago.

Rogue knew what was happening yet she never once opened her eyes, until she felt Remy's tongue trace along her. Gasping and moaning in delight, she snapped her eyes open but then closed them again as Remy began to repeat his actions. Finally as a shiver ran down Rogue's spine she snapped open her eyes again before she came, and Remy smiled innocently up at her, and then smirked. Making his way up her body, Remy claimed a kiss from Rogue and started to lower himself into her. As they made contact Rogue gasped and Remy groaned before lowering himself further. Then he pulled back out of Rogue and slammed into her, both of them emitting a moan before Remy repeated the action, starting a pace that he gradually increased as Rogue moaned louder and moved with him.

As Remy got harder and faster they both felt shivers running down their spines before they came, panting with exhaustion. Remy removed himself from Rogue and lay next to her, smiling to himself when Rogue rolled onto her side to face him. "Je t'aime," he heard Rogue whisper, before answering; "je t'aime aussi." Rapping his arms around Rogue, Remy sighed and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

But then he lifted his head as he heard Rogue speaking; "Remy? Uh, we have a problem…"

Remy's smile disappeared and he frowned, "quoi problem, Chere?"

"Uh…" Rogue bit her lip and looked about herself just to make sure, "ah think this is Kitty's bed…"

_AN…well, I hope you enjoyed my ROMY, and I just thought I'd put in that last bit because I felt like it…it just makes it even more different from the other Oneshots…hehehe! Anyway, next up it's XIETRO._

This XIETRO oneshot is dedicated to all of those who read my last XIETRO oneshot and most importantly dedicated to those who reviewed! But this XIETRO is especially dedicated to the girl who introduced me to this couple and made me love it; **Untouchable Hexing Witch**

**XIETRO**

Lexa leant against the wall of an abandoned house, listening hard, she had been sent on another mission yet unluckily for her it was one that involved Pietro. Apparently he was making business for his father and Lexa had to stop him before he managed to complete the business deal. Lexa scowled at the misfortune that _he_ out of all the brotherhood and acolytes had been picked to do it and that _she_ out of all the x-men had to stop it. 'Why me! I had sex with him, I haven't seen him since and the first time I have to see him is on a mission where I have to kick his ass! Why, oh why, oh why, oh why!' Lexa almost groaned out of frustration but she managed to hold it in, rolling her eyes at the Professor's nerve she turned back to the task on hand.

"Where are they?"

"They're right here, just give us the dosh and I'll hand 'em over."

"I don't think so, you give me them and _then_ I'll give you the cash."

Lexa smirked, listening as Pietro got more frustrated by the moment, and she could just tell that he was getting nervous; she could picture him looking around and tapping his foot. Sure enough as Lexa listened she heard his foot starting to tap on the ground, his powers kicking in and making him tap in super-speed.

"Look mate, would you quit that tapping, now you give me the dosh and I'll hand 'em over."

"Look _mate_, I've got my orders and they're for you to give me them and then I'll give you the money."

"Fine, just let me see the dosh first."

"Time to step in, "Lexa whispered to herself and took a small circular device out of her pocket, tapping a button she threw it around the corner right in-between Pietro and the business man. "You know, I should really thank Hydra for these devices, they really come in handy." Lexa smirked as the smoke emitted from the device and she heard a small scuffle and then the businessman ran past her, not spotting her for all the smoke.

Lexa heard no sound at all and could tell that Pietro had run off, she was just about to step around the corner when she heard a gust of wind (with her enhanced hearing) and she knew Pietro had run back into the house. "Huh, what's this then?" Pietro kneeled down to pick the circular device up and when he stood, there in front of him was X-23.

Lexa stood with her hand outstretched, "that would be mine and so would the items in you left hand."

Pietro smirked at Lexa and the memories of their night together flooded back to him, making him smirk even wider. "Come and get them."

"Oh I will."

Lexa lunged at Pietro who quickly dodged her and ran behind her, Lexa lunged again and Pietro ran around her again. They both repeated it for a little while until Lexa got bored and, pretending to lunge at Pietro, she watched as he ran around her and she lunged straight away; missing by centimetres and falling flat on her face.

"And I thought you were good." Pietro stood In front of Lexa smirking at her, but he spoke to soon; falling onto his back as Lexa grabbed both his legs and pulled them. He watched as Lexa got up and stood in front of him, looking down at him.

"I am, shame you aren't."

"That's where you're wrong, babydoll." Lexa scowled at the nickname and Pietro pulled her legs out from her, watching as she fell on her back. "You're just too easy to distract, that's your problem." Pietro leaned over her and pinned Lexa's hands above her head holding them in place with his own. Smirking down at Lexa, Pietro held her but got distracted as she smirked seductively up at him, reminding him of that night they had spent together.

"So are you," was all Pietro heard before Lexa flipped him so that she was on top. The wood felt rough against Pietro's back as he struggled to try and push X-23 off of him, but to no avail. Then getting an idea he looked up at Lexa and licked his lips, seeing her eyes cloud over; obviously reminded of the night they had shared, Pietro took his opportunity and flipped them both. But he had flipped them a bit to hard because they carried on rolling, pushing each other about and trying to claim their place on top.

As they began to stop rolling, Lexa grabbed Pietro's hair causing him to yell in pain and she pulled him towards her, then banged his head against the floor. But Pietro didn't give up that easily and when they rolled over again so that he was on top, he grabbed Lexa's hair and banged her head. But as Pietro brought Lexa's head up towards him again he couldn't resist the temptations any longer and pulled her to his lips, claiming her in an intense and bruising kiss.

The kiss got more intense and rougher as they pulled at each other's clothes, ripping them off their bodies and discarding them. Their hands travelled greedily over each other's bodies, touching and feeling everywhere. Lexa moaned as Pietro started to nibble on her bottom lip and then she arched her back when his hand ran along her clit. Pietro ran his finger along her clit and all the way up her now naked body to her lips, which he lightly kissed. Then he smiled down at her, not a smirk but an intense and dreamy smile that caused butterflies to take flight in Lexa's stomach. She was nervous and very anxious; she should be heading back by now to the mansion, not fooling around with him. 'He's going to have sex with me and run off. I'll have failed the mission and…and when I wake up, he'll be gone…again…' But Lexa had no more time to think about it, because every thought of not wanting to do this was erased from her head as she saw Pietro slowly lowering himself into her.

Pietro lowered himself towards Lexa and when they touched he heard Lexa moan and he himself moaned as well. Looking down at her he smiled and Lexa smiled back up at him, giving permission for him to go further, so he did.

He pushes himself into Lexa and then pulled out, and slamming back into her Pietro began to start a pace; fast and hard. As Lexa responded to his thrusts Pietro moaned and began to move faster, and then his powers kicked in making it unbearably fast. Lexa came very shortly but allowed Pietro to carry on thrusting, until he finally came into her with a loud, ecstatic moan. He lay down on Lexa's chest and kissed her lips lightly, before rolling to one side allowing Lexa to snuggle into his chest.

He turned his head to face Lexa and kissed her on the forehead, hearing her whisper to him as she drifted off to sleep; "I love you Pietro."

Pietro's heart skipped a beat, unsure of whether he had really heard what he thought he had, but as Lexa whispered again he knew it was all real; "I love you."

Lexa repeated herself just in case Pietro hadn't heard the first time; worried when he didn't reply, but as she fell asleep her prayers were answered when Pietro whispered very lightly to the air; "I love you to, Lexa, I love you to."

VvVvVvV

Lexa stirred in her sleep and she made to snuggle further into Pietro's chest, but when she moved towards him she felt nothing; just thin air. Lexa's eyes fluttered open in confusion and she looked around searching for him, but Pietro was nowhere. Her eyes travelled along the hard wooden floor and spotted nothing, yet as Lexa sat up a dark blue rose fell off of her chest and into her lap.

She picked it up out of curiosity and suddenly an image flashed through her mind; the blue rose she found on her bed, the first time she had had sex with Pietro, placed where he had lain. Lexa smiled sweetly at the memory and kissed the top of the rose, her rose, 'a dark blue rose from Pietro, for me.'

**End**

_Now why does that ending sound familiar; _"…a dark blue rose from Pietro for me"_? Because that is the exact same ending to my other XIETRO oneshot, that's why! I really couldn't resist! Hope you enjoyed reading it, because I certainly enjoyed writing it!_

And that, fanfic lovers, is the end of my triple oneshot extravaganza! I really hope you enjoyed, and if you did I'd really like to know what you enjoyed in a review, and flames are always welcome just as long as I get my reviews! Hope you enjoyed, love **_Thrills_**, xxx.


End file.
